Arteria T'Soni
"I was born for a reason. I am a confluence of fate, born of the ashes, forged in light...yadda yadda yadda... Always sounded like a load of xemnashit to me." Arteria T'soni is the illegitimate daughter of Desolas Arterius II and Dr. Liara T'Soni. Unbeknownst to her father, she was conceived before the final assault during the Battle of Taetrus, when her mother joined her consciousness with Desolas' for a final time in farewell. Arteria was born and raised in secret aboard the hidden Shadow Broker vessel in the skies above Hagalaz, beyond the reach of her paternal family. Despite her relative youth, Arteria is already beginning to follow in the footsteps of her grandmother, Matriarch Benezia, serving as a confidante to her troubled half-nephew Sairus, in an effort to guide him down a less destructive path. Early Life Lineage Arteria has always been aware of her father's true identity; her mother made it a point of order that her only child know the truth of their parentage and conception. As an adolescent, Arteria began to pay homage to her father by adopting a stylised version of his colony markings, dyeing her features with blue henna. While she did not have a relationship with her paternal family, she was very close with her maternal one. Her "grandfather", Matriarch Aethyta, personally oversaw her education and combat training on Thessia, teaching her the ways of the Asari Huntresses. Family Maternal Family * Liara T'Soni (mother) * Matriarch Benezia (grandmother) * Matriarch Aethyta ("grandfather") * Nisa Pallaea (aunt) Paternal Family * Desolas Arterius II (father) * Nihlus Kryik (step-father) * Janus Arterius (half-brother) * Sarena Arterius (half-sister) * Cassian Arterius (half-brother) * Alasius Arterius (half-brother) * Decian Arterius (half-nephew) * Nihla Arterius (half-niece) * Sairus Arterius (half-nephew) * Desolas Arterius III (grand-half-nephew) * Illythia Arterius (grand-half-niece) Loadout * Health: '''825 * '''Barrier: 990''' ' * '''Primary weapon: '''Acolyte (Asari semi-automatic pistol, Serrice Council) * '''Secondary weapon: '''Disciple (Asari semi-automatic shotgun, Serrice Council) * '''Armour: '''Huntress armour (Asari light armour, Serrice Council) * '''Biotic Amplifier:' Serrice Council's Savant model (Asari, military grade, L5n) * Omni-tool: 'Serrice Council's ''Savant model (Asari, military grade) * '''Mahaira: '''Biotically enhanced blade, favoured by Asari Huntresses (Asari, Serrice Council) Powers * '''Biotic Focus: '''Recharge Speed: 8 sec // Duration: 15.60 sec // Damage Taken: -45% // Melee Damage Bonus: 75% // Movement Speed Bonus: 17.50% * '''Biotic Slash: '''Recharge Speed: 6.40 sec // Damage: 935 // Range: 20 // Radius: 2.60 m * '''Lash: '''Recharge Speed: 4.80 sec // Damage: 180 // Force: 1200 N * '''Slam: '''Recharge Speed: 3.20 sec // Force: 1980 N * '''Warp: '''Recharge Speed: 6.40 sec // Damage: 300 // Duration: 10 sec * '''Warp Strike: '''Recharge Speed: 6.40 sec // Range: 16.80 m // Damage: 600 // Warp Damage Per Second: 127.50 // Warp Damage Duration: 8 sec * '''Cluster Grenades: '''Damage: 1000 // Force: 2400 N // Radius: 4 m * '''Biotic Blink: Evade incoming attacks by teleporting biotically over short distances. * Biotic Echoes: Biotic detonations set off additional explosions on each enemy they touch. Category:Asari Category:Females Category:Characters